In order to investigate a potential relationship between major depression and impaired fertility, luteinizing hormone pulse characteristics are being evaluated in depressed women. Depressed female patients of childbearing years are admitted as outpatients to the GCRC where their blood is assayed for LH q 10 minutes for eight hours. When compared to control subjects, preliminary data suggest that some depressed women have significant dysregulation of LH pulsatility.